The present invention is directed to a fixture or a device for holding two light waveguides connected to one another by a splice, particularly light waveguides formed by optical fibers which are each provided with at least one cladding particularly in the form of a protective hose or jacket.
A fixture for holding two light waveguides, which are connected together by a splice, is known, for example, from the periodical Elektrisches Nachrichtenwesen, Vol. 56, No. 4, 1981, pp. 361-363. According to the known method for making a splice, the fiber ends are freed of a secondary and/or primary cladding before splicing, are then notched and broken in a suitable fashion. The fibers prepared in this way are inserted into a V-grooves, are aligned relative to one another with a micromanipulator and are separatd in the axial direction. The fibers are then connected to one another by means of a weld connection. Finally, the spliced fiber is accommodated in a socket or bush-shaped housing which extends between the mutually aligned optical fibers which are provided with a cladding.
It is also known from the same reference to employ a less stable coupling or housing in order to protect splices in a regenerative housing. This coupling should be able to accept a larger loop of monomode fibers in order to avoid additional attenuation due to too small a bending radius of the loop.